Usuario:Arceusxd
EN BUSCA DE LA JOYA DORADA Es una historia sobre Arceus que lucha contra Darkrai y en el combate a arceus se le cae la joya dorada en la montaña de Ciudad Endrino en jotho. Nuestros heroes tendran que recuperarla para devolversela a Arceus, antes que la recupere el malvado de Gengar y su equipo los comesueños Ahi van nuestros heroes: Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:un cagadete pokemon Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:un ardiente pokemon muy energico y fuerte Archivo: cara de Machop.png:un pijo que es tonto y el muy imbecil se cree que evolucionara a Machocke sin entrenar. Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:un pokemon que viaja por el tiempo y puede ir por el cielo y se teletransporta. Aqui vienen los malos: Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:el malo malo del cuento que viaja en los sueños, jefe del clan comesueños. Archivo: cara de Zubat.png:un pokemon que se choca con todas las columnas que pasa. Archivo: cara de Arbok.png:CUIDADO con este porque suelta veneno siempre Aqui los otros personajes: Archivo: cara de Arceus.png:el dios que pierde la joya. Archivo: cara de Darkrai.png:un malvado legendario pokemon. Archivo: cara de Clefairy.png:es el guardian del Mt.moon y es fuerte Archivo: cara de Rampardos.png:es un cazarrecompensas contratado por gengar para robarles la joya a los buenos Aqui empieza la historia: CAPITULO 1 EL COMBATE Archivo: cara de Arceus.png:brr otra vez tu mamon. Arceus en ese momento ve a Darkrai acercarse. Archivo: cara de Darkrai.png:si, tenemos una pelea pendiente Archivo: cara de Arceus.pngno tengo ganas Archivo: cara de Darkrai.png:coccoccoccoc gallina, ahora veras :castigo!!!!!!!!!! Castigo le da a arceus al cuello donde llevaba la joya que dio Lucario y se cae. Archivo: cara de Arceus.pngggggggiiiiiiiiaaaah que has echo ahora veras idiota : sentencia!!!!!!!!!! Hay una explosion y Darkrai sale volando. Archivo: cara de Arceus.png no puedo bajar a la tierra a recuperarla espero que alguien me la traiga. CAPITULO 2 LA JOYA DORADA Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: que buen dia que hace hoy Archivo: cara de Machop.png:si, que podemos hacer a osea ya lo se ir a la pelu de ciudad trigal Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:no, iremos de excursion a ciudad endrino Archivo: cara de Machop.png:si no hay ni una tienda billabong Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:y? hay naturaleza y la guarida dragon para entrenarnos Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:aaah, ola que buen dia que hace amigos Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:listo para ir a Ciudad Endrino Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:siii Todos salen de la guarida de la ruta 42 y van hacia Ciudad Endrino saltando por las rocas cuando ven la joya dorada de Arceus Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:una joya!!!!!!!! Archivo: cara de Machop.png:me la quedo Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:la devolveremos Aparece el clan comesueños Archivo: cara de Gengar.pngola pringaos ,anda que joya por que no me la dais? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:no no no nononononononono nooooooooooooooooo Archivo: cara de Gengar.pngok ok ( ya te la robare en otra ocasion)adios Archivo: cara de Zubat.pngeso adios tontos Archivo: cara de Gengar.pngos lo habeis creido ahora vereis inutiles sombra vil! La rafaga golpea a Cyndaquil y la joya cae al suelo . Cyndaquil se desmaya. Archivo: cara de Gengar.pngcogela arbok! Archivo: cara de Arbok.pngahora jefe Archivo: cara de Machop.png:nooo mi tesoro!golum!perdon,machop!ahora veras gordo repolludo o sea doble patada Archivo: cara de Gengar.pngayyyyy ahora no puedo luchar pero volveremos! El clan comesueños se va Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:jope machop cuando te interesa defiendes tus cosas a muerte Archivo: cara de Machop.png:si Cyndaquil vuelve en si Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:Que ha pasado? Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:gengar te ataco pero machop defendio la joya y al final huyeron aunque yo estaba cagado y no me movi Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:tenemos la joya? Archivo: cara de Machop.png:si Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:pues rumbo a ciudad endrino Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:pero no sabemos de quien es la joya Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:lo averiguaremos CAPITULO 3 EL ADIVINO Cyndaquil y compañia continuan su camino por la ruta helada. A medio camino ven este letrero: "Gran Adivino Todo Lo Se Todo Lo Sabia Todo Lo Sabré Ciudad Endrino Cerca del gimnasio de Debora" Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:eh mirad este cartel Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:un adivino?tengo miedo! Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:podria decirnos de quien es la joya Archivo: cara de Machop.png: o sea que podria Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:vamos Cyndaquil y compañia llegan a ciudad Endrino Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:Es bonita y grande pero no veo al adivino Archivo: cara de Machop.png:esta alli al lado del Gimnasio Cartel:Gran Adivino Todo Lo Se ... Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:entremos Cyndaquil y compañia entran en la tienda Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:que miedo esta a oscuras! Archivo: cara de Machop.png:buuuu Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:aaay tonto me has asustado Archivo: cara de Machop.png:hahahaha Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:chicos aqui no hay nadie Archivo: cara de Celebi.pngeo que estoy aqui soy el gran adivino Archivo: cara de Celebi.pngmmm... vale ahora en serio que quereis? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:mira celebi veniamos para aqui i encontramos esto Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:sabes que es? Cyndaquil le enseña eso a celebi. Archivo: cara de Celebi.pnggiiiah! Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:sabes que es? Archivo: cara de Celebi.pngno,pero se de quien es. Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:de quien????? Archivo: cara de Celebi.pngde ARCEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:de Arceus?nuestro dios? Archivo: cara de Machop.png:vaya Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: siento haberte robado Arceus Archivo: cara de Celebi.pngno te pongas tonto, no le has robado lo has recuperado y le tendras que devolverle Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:al cielo! Archivo: cara de Celebi.pngsi, pero siendo un caso tan grave cierrare la tienda y os acompañaré porque me necessitareis. Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:como se va al cielo? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:desde el Mt.Moon en kanto, pero si vamos a trigal y cogemos el magnetotren llegaremos rapido a kanto y luego andar un poco hasta el Mt.Moon Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:ok vamos ahora mismo Cyndaquil i compañia emprenden camino hacia trigal CAPITULO 4 : EL MAGNETOTREN Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:jope chicos habeis visto como lucho machop? Archivo: cara de Zubat.png:si Archivo: cara de Arbok.png:escalofriante Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:para ti si ,sangrefria pero para mi penoso que nos gane un pardillo... sabeis chicos tengo un plan para arrebatarles la joya uahahahaha Archivo: cara de Zubat.pngjajaja Cyndaquil y compañia llegan al pie del monte Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:estoy muerto de cansancio Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:y yo Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:pues nos tele-transportaremos. Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:como? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:con mi habilidad teletransporte, mirad : ciudad trigal, ciudad trigal ,ciudad trigal!!!! ya! Se forma un remolino y aparecen en ciudad trigal Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:guaaaaaaaaaaaaay Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:porque no vuelas hasta el Mt.moon? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:Porque no puedo cambiar de region y ahora estoy muerto Archivo: cara de Machop.png:a si,? pues ire a tu entierro Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:subnor... que estoy muerto de cansancio Archivo: cara de Machop.png:aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:cojamos el magnetotren Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:es buena idea cyndaquil solo hay un pequeño problema que no he pensado Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:cual? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:el magnetotren solo lo pueden coger los humanos Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:Queeeee? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:pero si conseguimos ropa y nos disfrazamos de humanos... Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:uf menos mal! Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:insinuas que tenemos que robar ropa? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:exactamente Archivo: cara de Machop.png:pero que sea de marca, eh Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:que no, la que encontremos Cyndaquil y compañia atacan a un humano i le quitan la ropa Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:nos vestimos? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:si Cyndaquil y compañia se visten de tal manera de que machop,bulbasaur y cyndaquil aguantan a celebi que es quien hace de "cara" y entran en la estacion. Una vez alli se encuentran al revisor. Revisor: Ola, como se llama usted Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:emmm(como me llamo ... pepe!)soy pepe Revisor: Ola pepe, me daria su magnetopase? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:magnetopase? a la mier.. ¡somnífero! El revisor se duerme. Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:chicos ya podemos pasar Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:ok Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:ya vamos Cyndaquil y compañia entran en el tren Archivo: cara de Machop.png:celebi podeemos bajar ya es que tu y cyndaquil me rompeis los hombros Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:no te quejes que yo os aguanto a los tres Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:no,aun no,cuando lleguemos a kanto bajaremos Al cabo de 20 minutos llegan a Kanto Archivo: cara de Machop.png:podemos bajar ya? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:vale pesao Cyndaquil y compañia bajan del tren. CAPITULO5:CAMINO HACIA EL CIELO(SIN MORIR,CLARO) Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:bueno chicos, el plan es el siguiente: como cyndaquil y estos se han unido a celebi son cuatro y celebi es fuerte por tanto contratare a un cazarrecompensas para que nos traiga la joya, jajajajajaa!!!!!! Archivo: cara de Arbok.png: que buena idea jefe Archivo: cara de Zubat.png:ya pero,no sabemos donde estan ellos Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:yo, si ,estan en kanto cerca de ciudad azafrán Archivo: cara de Arbok.png:pues vayamos a una tienda de telefonos para pokemon y llamemos a servicos para pokemon Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:pues va ,vamos Archivo: cara de Zubat.png:aau me choque contra una columna Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:cegato Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:venga va todos a fuera del tren Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:uau, como mola ciudad azafrán Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:venga bajadme ya del disfraz Cyndaquil y compañia se quitan el disfraz y empiezan a andar. Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:Hacia donde cae el Mt.moon de aqui? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:hacia el noroeste de aqui: subir por la ruta esta hasta ciudad celeste y luego tirar hacia la izquierda por la ruta 4 hasta el Mt.moon ;mas o menos una hora andando a paso ligero Archivo: cara de Machop.png:pues yo no quiero andar tanto Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:(piensa celebi,piensa)emmm sabes que en el cielo hay piruletas ? Archivo: cara de Machop.png:piruletas de caramelo con un poco de fresa y un olor a menta con puntitos de chocolate...? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:(que pesao)eemmm si esas Archivo: cara de Machop.png:ah entonces vengo Cyndaquil y compañia siguen andando por la ruta y de repente? Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:mira unas creps ! y con el hambre que tengo... En el tronco de un arbol cortado habian unas creps de chocolate Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:a ver , bulbasaur no es por ser aguafiestas ,pero,no te parece raro enmedio de una ruta ,en un arbol, ver unas creps Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:no lo se pero me las comere Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:nooooooooo!!!! Bulbasaur muerde un trozo de la crep, y una trampa-red lo pilla y lo deja cogando de un arbol Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:(aqui hay alguien)eeeee tu seas quien seas sal de alli donde estes escondido Voz misteriosa: como tu quieras Fiiuuuuuuuuuuu Archivo: cara de Rampardos.pngsoy yo rampardos, un cazarrecompensas, por orden de gengar entregatdme esa joya! Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:ja,tiene gracia, ahora el "debil"de gengar no ataca , paga un cazarrecompenzas de estos para hacer el trabajo Archivo: cara de Rampardos.pngcalla y ahora dame la joya o te destrozo Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:ok, tu lo has querido : lanzallamas! Rampardos apenas se inmuta Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:o,no,cyndaquil es de tipo fuego y rampardos de roca :roca vence a fuego Archivo: cara de Rampardos.pngtoma maldita rata : avalancha La avalancha de piedras se lleva a cyndaquil por delante. Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:Cyndaquil!!! Archivo: cara de Rampardos.pngahora tu , grillo verde,:golpe cabeza! El golpe embiste a celebi que cae al suelo mareado. Archivo: cara de Rampardos.pngjajajajaaaa Archivo: cara de Machop.png:o no ,siempre odio ser el ultimo; espera un momento celebi ha dicho que rampardos era de tipo roca,y yo soy tipo lucha: lucha puede con roca!por una vez salvare a mis compis: doble patada! Archivo: cara de Rampardos.pngaaaaaah que ha sido eso . eh a ti no te habia visto. Archivo: cara de Machop.png:ni me veras mas :ultrapuño ! Archivo: cara de Rampardos.pngauuuu!!! Archivo: cara de Machop.png:quierres mas, cacarrecometas o como se llama tu "oficio"? pues toma:mov.sismico! Archivo: cara de Rampardos.pngaaaaaaahh que dolor! no siento las piernas! Archivo: cara de Machop.png:pues ahora no sentiras la cara : patada salto! Rampardos cae debilitado. Archivo: cara de Machop.png:no me creo lo que he echo, pero lo consegui gracias a mi ego! bueno va gracias a mi trabajo Celebi se recupera del mareo. Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:Que ha pasado, ehh rampardos esta debilitado !!!! Gracias Arceus por tener piedad de nosotros! Archivo: cara de Machop.png:eh atontao yo lo debilité Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:tu?,jajajaja Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:yo lo vi, dice la verdad y, os importa bajarme? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:vale,:cortefuria!! La red se corta y Bulbasaur cae al suelo. Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:gracias amigo Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:o, no, cyndaquil!!!! Archivo: cara de Machop.png:es verdad esa avalancha de piedras se lo llevo! Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:busquemos entre las piedras ! Todos se ponen a cavar entre la avalancha de piedras Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:aqui no hay nada! lo siento mucho, pero creo que tendremos que seguir sin él Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:ya...pero el tiene la joya ! Archivo: cara de Machop.png:que va, me la quede yo porque es mi tesor, que le dare a arceus Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:menos mal, por una vez has resultado ser una pequeña ayudita Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:si ,es verdad CAPITULO 6: EL GUARDIAN Celebi, Bulbasaur y Machop siguen andando hasta que llegan a ciudad celeste Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:bien ya estamos en ciudad celeste, tendremos que dormir aqui porque son las 10 de la noche .Hoy ha sido un dia largo desde esta mañana que habeis venido a mi hasta aqui , en kanto. podemos dormir encima de ese arbol. Todos se suben al arbol y empiezan a descansar Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:buenas noches Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.pngArchivo: cara de Machop.png:buenas noches A la mañana siguiente: Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:buenos dias a todos!!! eh?(menudo caso que me haceis , estais dormidos)ddddeeeespertaaddd!!!!! Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:ayyyyyy!! que cuando donde porque uf!menudo susto. ah ,buenos dias celebi. Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:buenos dias Archivo: cara de Machop.png:aah buenos dias a todos hoy he dormido como un tronco (a claro,eso es porque he dormido en un tronco, hehe) Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:venga va pongamonos ya en marcha Todos bajan del arbol y se ponen a andar hacia el oeste Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:veis eso? ese monte altito que toca unas nubes bajas?pues alli vamos Archivo: cara de Machop.png:yo lo imaginaba mas grande Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:creeme ,es enorme Tras andar 15 minutos llegan al pie del monte Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:aqui es Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:que es eso que esta alli tumbado? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:(mm...)...mm Es cyndaquil!! Cyndaquil esta tumbado en el suelo Archivo: cara de Machop.png:cyndaquil por fin te encontramos! eh donde estabas!donde has pasado la noche? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:mmmm no no no no no no no Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:no que? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:no no entreis alli estoy muy malherido! Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:estas malherido por la avalancha de rampardos Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:Noo! consegui huir de la avalancha y me adentre en el bosque llegue aqui y el guardian me debilito,es muy fuerte Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:porque te fuiste y, quien es el guardian? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:chicos me fui para salvar mi vida , hubiera vuelto si el guardian no me hubiera atacado. Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:toma pues reincorporate a nosotros y ataquemos al dichoso guardian Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:no!! es muy fuerte Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:si! esperaremos a que te recuperes y atacaremos Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:no si estoy herido pero estoy bien Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:pues ataquemos PUBLICIDAD :(SI MIRA ESTAN TAN MAL QUE AHORA HACEN PUBLI ENMEDIO DE LAS POKENOVELAS,PERO PUBLICIDAD POKEMON,EH!) Tienes el inodoro atascado? pues usa Psiduck discos activos ,te pones un Psiduck en la taza del vater que use pistola agua y problema arreglado. Te gusta la musica pokemon? Ya va siendo hora de escuchar el el nuevo disco de un cantante famoso, pikachu con su Opera electrificante :su disco Hiperrayo! Aun comes golden grahams ? Come los cerales Riolu, son mas baratos y mejores y hay un tatoo de riolu Archivo: cara de Riolu.png. Ubi, ubaba pim pam toma Lacasitos Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:oye que ese anuncio es para terricolas y ya os estais pasando de la ralla con tanta publi. OK,voLVEMOS EN 3, 2, 1,... Cyndaquil y compañia entran en el Mt.moon Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:Cyndaquil, no es verdad, no hay ni dios. ,no hay ni una anima, como va haber un guardian? Archivo: cara de Machop.png:ya es que no es verdad , osea Archivo: cara de Clefairy.png:pues si que hay un guardian y soy yo! Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:anda un clefairy de los mas de mil que viven en el Mt.Moon se cree el guardian , ja ja ja ja que bueno Archivo: cara de Clefairy.png:pues si , pero soy el jefe de los clefairy!lo quieres probar? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:de acuerdo Archivo: cara de Clefairy.png:ok, metronomo! tic,tac,tic,tac,tic,tac,tic,tac... hidrobomba La bomba se lleva por delante a celebi que cae sin apenas se hace daño Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:que pena un movimiento de agua contra mi, tipo planta y, ahora me toca: gigadrenado! Archivo: cara de Clefairy.png: ah, me estas absorviendo! Archivo: cara de Machop.png: apartar, es tipo normal, puedo con él: patada giro! Archivo: cara de Clefairy.png: ay esta bien que quereis? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: ir a ver a arceus Archivo: cara de Clefairy.png:os hubiera destrozado, pero habeis demostrado valentia , pasar, que os acompañare hasta el ascensor Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:ascensor? Archivo: cara de Clefairy.png:si, el ascensor que sube el Mt.moon hasta el enlace con la torre cielo, donde arriba de todo esta Arceus Clefairy les acompaña hasta el ascensor. Es un ascensor de mina viejo.Se suben todos. Archivo: cara de Clefairy.png:adios que tengais buen viaje Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:Este ascensor va rapido En 30 segundos llegan arriba Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:wawwww como mola el Mt.moon desde arriba Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:e aqui la torre cielo CAPITULO 7: LA TORRE CIELO Archivo: cara de Machop.png:la torre cielo es altisima Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:14,657 km Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:que??? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:o guapo que te cres que es subir a ver a Arceus Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: deben ser unas 15 horas subiendo escaleras de nube Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:ya podemos empezar a subir escaleras ; dormiremos en la torre y mañana la acabaremos de subir y le daremos la joya a Arceus Archivo: cara de Machop.png:ahora son las 11 de la mañana subiremos escaleras hasta las 10 de la noche Durante el dia hacen 12,710 km, les quedan unos dos km. Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:durmamos aqui Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:de acuerdo, buenas noches y a descansar Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:maldita sea, esos pardillos ya estaran en el Mt.moon, y yo aqui en Jotho sin mi joya Archivo: cara de Arbok.png:lo se jefe nosotros dormiremos mal y ellos tendran dulces sueños. Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:sueños!!!!!!!! Arbok que idea me has dado! Eres un genio Archivo: cara de Arbok.png:que idea? Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:sueños, usare comesueños ,me metere en el sueño de alguno de ellos les robare la joya aprovenchando que estan dormidos y vendre para aqui Archivo: cara de Zubat.pngque idea tan buena Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:uajajajaja SUEÑO DE BULBASAUR Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:soy el rey de este mundo, bulbasaurlandia,donde regna la paz! Archivo: cara de Ampharos.png:señor el bufon de la corte ha llegado Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:hazlo pasar y puedes retirarte Archivo: cara de Ampharos.png:gracias Archivo: cara de Charmander.png:ollaaaa mi rey quiere un chiste ? Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:si,si Archivo: cara de Charmander.png: como estornuda un pez? aaaaaaatúúúún Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:ja que bueno era este 20 MINUTOS MAS TARDE Archivo: cara de Charmander.png:...y el tio se fue volando Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:jajajaja gracias bufon , puedes retirarte Archivo: cara de Charmander.png: mucho gusto mi rey Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:aay que bien que se esta aqui (Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:ahora es el momento : comesueños) Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:ahhh voy a llamar a ampharos para que me traiga un zumo Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:hola bulbasaur nos volvemos a encontrar Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:ah gengar que haces en mi sueño? seguridad!!!! Archivo: cara de Rampardos.png:que quiere mi rey Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:El es tu segurata? Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:oye es mi sueño, no me lo estropees y, que quieres? Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:salir de aqui a donde tu cuerpo esta durmiendo para robaros la joya y volver pa jotho , jajajajajaja Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:nooooooooooo!!!!!!!! CAPITULO 8: EL ROBO Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:uajajaja ya he salido de la mente de Bulbasaur.Ala pero si ya casi estan arriba de todo de la torre cielo!me tengo que dar prisa!a ver quien tiene la joya?seguro que machop. Gengar le roba la joya. Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:jaja ya me voy pa bajo Bulbasaur se despierta. Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:nnnooooooo!!! chicos despertad, Gengar se metio en mi sueño y ha robado la joya Archivo: cara de Machop.png:Que? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:a por él Cyndaquil y compañia empiezan a perseguir a Gengar bajando escaleras , que ya esta unos 20 metros por debajo Archivo: cara de Celebi.png:detente ! Archivo: cara de Gengar.png:Nuncaaa! jajajaa( me sale bien mi risa de malandrin?) Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:tu lo has querido! lanzallamas! Cyndaquil lanza una potente columna de fuego, gengar se que quema el culo y la joya se cae por el agujero del medio de la torre! Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.pngArchivo: cara de Celebi.pngArchivo: cara de Gengar.png: Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png:Archivo: cara de Machop.png: noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:y ahora como vamos a buscarlo? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png: iré volando a por él !! Archivo: cara de Machop.png: pero tu desde cuando vuelas ?? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png: desde siempre , no se tu Archivo: cara de Machop.png: puees que tonto , podrias haver subido la torre volando ... Archivo: cara de Celebi.png: Me hubiera cansado mucho ... Celebi se tira por el agujero en busca de la joya Archivo: cara de Gengar.png: bueno , mientras tanto nosotros nos encargaremos de vosotros juajuajua Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: eso ni de bromaa !!! Archivo: cara de Gengar.png: bola sombra!!!!!!! La bola golpea a Bulbasaur, pero este usa proteccion y la bola golpea a Gengar. Este se cae por el agujero de la Torre. Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: no puede ser tan facil Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: yuhuuu esto sube mi autoestima Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: no te motives CAPITULO 9 : EL PALACIO POR FIN Nuestros tres heroes esperan sentados en las escaleras un buen rato hasta que aparece Celebi con la joya entre manos Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: porque has tardado tanto?¿? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png: He pillado la joya a tres cientos metros del suelo Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: a vale Archivo: cara de Machop.png: cuanto queda para llegar arriba zelabi? Archivo: cara de Celebi.png: ( arrg) unos cien metros Archivo: cara de Machop.png: estoy hecho polvo Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: no eres el único Los cuatro pokemons siguen andando y al poco rato llegan arriba . Ven una nube desierta y al fondo de todo un palacio enorme Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: uauu como molan las nubes Archivo: cara de Machop.png: zelabi no puedes ... Archivo: cara de Celebi.png: me llamo Celebi. Ce-le-bi. C-e-l-e-b-i Archivo: cara de Machop.png: vale , pero no nos puedes transportar hasta el palacio ? me da pereza cruzar la nube ... Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: la verdad, a mi tambien me da pereza Archivo: cara de Celebi.png: esta bien , haré un sobreesfuerzo para teletransportarnos Archivo: cara de Machop.png: biennn Celebi los teletransporta a todos Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: aaaaaaaala que palacio mas grande Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: es como la liga pokemon unas 6 veces mas grande Archivo: cara de Celebi.png: hombre, es la casa de Arceus, es facil de entender Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: ya... Machop llama a la enorme puerta i abre un Altaria. Archivo: cara de Altaria.png: hola, bienbenidos a la casa de Arceus, formalmente conocido como palacio Celeste. Que desean? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: ver a arceus Archivo: cara de Altaria.png: y para que quereis ver a Arceus ? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: le hemos de dar una cosa Archivo: cara de Altaria.png: esperad un segundo que lo llamo Al cabo de un momento aparece una gran explosión de luz, y arceus sale de dentro Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: no me lo puedo creer , Arceus en persona! Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: ( intimida mucho) Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Que quereis , pequeños pokemons? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: que... que... queremos da...darte estooo... Cyndaquil le da la joya a Arceus Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Aaaa, la joya que habia perdido. Muchas gracias por habermela traido . No se como os lo puedo agradecer. Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: Noono hace falta qquqeee nooos deees nnnada Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: Una pregunta. para que sirve la joya? Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: pues es una joya que me dio Lucario que permite evolucionar a todo pokemon que la use hasta su evolucion final, no la siguiente. Ya se... como recompensa os haré evolucionar CAPITULO 10: LA EVOLUCIÓN Archivo: cara de Machop.png: evolucionar??? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: Que guayy! Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: uaaau Archivo: cara de Arceus.png:quien es el primero? Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: yoyoyoyo Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Vale Cyndaquil, ponte aquí Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: Aquí? Archivo: cara de Arceus.png:Sí. Ahora piensa en ti ... Relajate... Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: (mmmm a ver pienso en mi ) Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png:mmmm Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: ... Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png: ... Archivo: cara de Cyndaquil.png Archivo: cara de Quilava.png Archivo: cara de Typhlosion.png: Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: uaa como molas Cyndaaquil Archivo: cara de Typhlosion.png: No soy Cyndaquil, soy typhlosion Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: te toca Bulbasaur, ponte aquí y piensa en ti relajadamente Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: ( a ver piensa en ti...) Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png: ... Archivo: cara de Bulbasaur.png Archivo: cara de Ivysaur.png Archivo: cara de Venusaur.png: Archivo: cara de Venusaur.png: como molo!! Archivo: cara de Typhlosion.png: Y que lo digas Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Y por último pero no menos importante, Machop Archivo: cara de Machop.png: Vale , o sea, bien. Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Venga ponte aquí y relajate Archivo: cara de Machop.png: ( me relajo) Archivo: cara de Machop.png: ... Archivo: cara de Machop.png Archivo: cara de Machoke.png Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: Que mole , soy un Machamp Archivo: cara de Typhlosion.png: (la cara de psicopata que tienes) Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Bueno pues ya esta, muchas gracias por la joya Archivo: cara de Typhlosion.png: de nada Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: a, y recordad, el ascensor esta hacia la derecha Archivo: cara de Venusaur.png: habia ascensor?¿?¿?¿?¿ Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: naturalmente, no me direis que habeis subido los 4.893 pisos andando por las escaleras de emergencia que se conectan con el Mt.Moon , no? Es que hay dos ascensores , de hecho, el que usasteis con cleffairy y el que sube los 4.893 pisos. Archivo: cara de Typhlosion.png: No, que va, si usamos los dos, hehe . Donde esta Celebi que lo mato. Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Celebi ya ha marchado hacia su tienda. Ya no le necesitais. Archivo: cara de Typhlosion.png: Mierda, ahora que tengo nuevos ataques. Archivo: cara de Venusaur.png:Dejalo estar ya. Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Bueno, ah ahora que me acuerdo, ya que os he hecho evolucionar con mi piedra y sois tan eficientes , os puedo pedir un favor final antes de iros a casa. Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: Yo que pensaba que ya se habia acabado todo Archivo: cara de Typhlosion.png:( Ay, veo que Machop ha evolucionado pero su cerebro sigue igual) Claro, cuenta nosotros. Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Me he dado cuenta que Darkrai tambien me ha quitado La Esfera Plateada . Con el golpe que me dio se me caió y el debió recogerla. La quería locamente. Con ella controlo todos los pokemons aquáticos. Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: Vale y que hemos de hacer ? Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Quitarsela de sus manos . Archivo: cara de Venusaur.pngArchivo: cara de Typhlosion.png:Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: Quueeeeeeeeee??¿?¿?¿?¿? Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Robarle la esfera y traermela Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: A ver, pero tu eres tonto o comes pronto. Eso significa enfrentarnos a él. Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Ya, pero sois tres y le podeis ganar ,estais completamente evolucionados Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: Y por que no luchas tu? Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Estoy hechizado por él, no puedo salir de una cúpula invisible , y para mi intraspasable en 3 semanas Archivo: cara de Typhlosion.png: Vale, y donde se esconde Darkrai? Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: vive en una isla en Sinnoh, pero su escondite esta en esta región , no se donde. Archivo: cara de Typhlosion.png: ( que valiosa información) Archivo: cara de Venusaur.png: pero donde puede estar? Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: lo mas probable es que esté en isla canela, aunque puede ser que tambien este en las islas espuma. Pero si fuera en este caso Articuno me hubiera avisado. Bueno , tendreis que separaros para buscarlo y cuando lo encontreis, poneos en contacto conmigo Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: De acuerdo Archivo: cara de Arceus.png: Machamp, tu mira por la cueva que hay detras de ciudad Lavanda, el túnel Roca , tú Typhlosion , mira en la Isla Canela, y tu Venusaur mira en las rutas 12 y 13 Archivo: cara de Venusaur.pngArchivo: cara de Typhlosion.png:Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: Hecho Los tres amigos se separan CAPITULO 11 : TÚNEL ROCA Machamp llega a ciudad Lavanda y le pregunta a un Pikachu que andaba suelto. Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: Hola buen pokemon, me podria indicar donde esta el tunel roca ? Archivo: cara de Pikachu.png: sorry, i´m guiri Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: mierda Archivo: cara de Pikachu.png: mierda is shit in spanish? Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: calla o te doy un puñetazooo Machamp ve un cartel que anuncia el túnel roca . Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: debe ser por ahí Machamp anda hasta el túnel y entra. Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: que oscuro que esta aquí dentro , no? Archivo: cara de Arbok.png: y que lo digas Archivo: cara de Zubat.png: naturalmente, yo no veo nada Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: anda , mira quien hay aquí Archivo: cara de Arbok.png: nosotros no te conocemos de nada Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: osea, ya lo creo que me conoceis Archivo: cara de Arbok.png: espera, tu eres Machop? Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: o, yeah, puño drenaje ! Archivo: cara de Arbok.png: aaaaaaah Machamp absorbe toda la energia de Arbok y lo debilita Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: ahora voy a por ti rata cloaquera Archivo: cara de Zubat.png:no !!! Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: siii, ultrapuño !!!!!!! Machamp envia a Zubat al quinto pino y lo debilita Archivo: cara de Machamp.png: y ahora que ya me he ocupado de estos voy a inspeccionar la cueva .